empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Empire: Part I Chapter 99
Chapter 99: Grand Tower Climax Inferno runs toward the tower, watching as Crunch and Everest clash. He puts his hands behind him and activates his flames. “I’m coming, Captain! Jet!” He yells. He propels himself so fast that cannon shots miss him altogether. On the other side of the battlefield, Mel is still trying to save Chris, but to no avail. He died only minutes ago and there’s nothing they could do. She gets up, wiping tears from her face. “I will kill you!” she yells. The area around Mel starts to melt and any cannonballs flying her way disintegrate before they even get close. Inferno looks back, but keeps running forward. He finally reaches Crunch when several large spikes get thrown at him. He uses jet to dodge quickly, and then Crunch’s right hand man comes. “Inferno of the South Blue,” he says, towering over the Everstar pirates’ first mate. “You will not join your Captain.” His fist starts to glow and light spews from it. “Faster than light, punch!” The attack stops right in front of Inferno, who is now smiling. “Did you really think that would work on me? I control force, remember?” He starts to laugh, but the fist comes through anyway, launching him backward. “What is this…” “You’ve never heard of the break technique, have you? It cuts through any and all types of manipulation, as if the user didn’t have them. You’re not going to get out of this alive.” Inferno uses jet to launch himself back at the man. “You may be able to hit me, but I can hit back! Jet black!” Inferno’s right knee spews black flames and he collides with the large marine, knocking him back a bit. The two lock fits, just as Everest and Crunch have been doing for the past few hours. Everest and Crunch Everest punches the sky above them both, causing a ripple to slam Crunch into the ground. Crunch sees Everest charge up condensed air ball. He’s taking longer than the last few times. “It looks like you’re getting weaker, Captain,” he taunts, getting back up. “You used to be faster.” “You should have killed me when you had the chance, Newman,” Everest replies. “You have no chance to defeat me now.” The air around Crunch squeezes him in place, giving Everest the opportunity to launch the air ball. “This was a good fight, but it’s over! Super Condensed Air Cannon!” The air gets launched at Crunch at a high speed, causing ripples and tears behind it. On impact, the ball explodes, killing Crunch for good. Upon his death, several hundred large spikes aim at the pirates. They slam down near the speed of light, striking Inferno, Grayson, Wolf, and Hydra. Inferno spits blood and falls to the ground. Grayson dies on impact, his body going limp and bleeding out. Wolf also dies on impact, leaving nothing but his cloak. Hydra’s right arm is the only thing that’s hit, leaving him pinned to the ground, but alive. Mel uses her rage to slam into Crunch’s right hand man, going through him with her intense speed and heat. The man dies instantly. Mel slips out of her rage an kneels next to her husband. “Inferno! Can you hear me?” She touches his chest, not feeling anything. “Everest! He needs medical attention, now!” Everest teleports over to him and grabs his body, then he teleports everyone to the Emerald Behemoth. “Everest, can you save Chris, too?” Everest nods and heads back to the battleground, but can’t find Chris’ body anywhere. He teleports back to the ship and looks at Mel. “Chris isn’t there. Something must have happened to his body.” Mel looks up at him, sad. Inferno isn’t breathing. Everest takes a look at his first mate. “Mel, Inferno is dead.” Mel starts to cry. “Please, Everest, is there anything you can do? Anything?!” Mel begs, crying hysterically. “The brain, heart, and lungs are intact, but his body is rejecting life. I’ll have to make a new body for him. I know of a metal called ballistic titanium. It’s an organic metal. I can do it and it won’t take long, but I don’t imagine that Inferno will be that same as when he was in this body. The metal will form to his thoughts, what he wants to be. That will change his appearance, maybe even more. Are you sure you want me to do it?” Mel nods and thanks him for his contribution. The metal takes half a day to form correctly and Everest implants Inferno’s intact organs into the metal, giving his first mate new life. What was about to happen, however, no one was expecting. Inferno stays in the infirmary area for a few days, not accepting any visitors. “How long do we have to wait?” asks Mel, getting impatient and worried. “Mel, Inferno will come out once the body has had enough time to form correctly. Don’t worry, Inferno isn’t going anywhere.” Mel smiles, slightly reassured. At the end of the day, the door opens and Inferno steps out. Everyone is shocked at the new body. To be Continued